


Buy the Stars

by lonelylivesofthewicked



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylivesofthewicked/pseuds/lonelylivesofthewicked
Summary: Caroline receives some mail after her mother's funeral.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Buy the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Marina's song of the same name.

The manilla envelope had arrived shortly after the funeral. It was in her mailbox, no postage stamp. Inside there were two pieces of paper, one of them containing familiar handwriting.

_Though it will never fill the void in your heart, may this be a symbol that she is never far from you. Let me know if you need anything._

_Deepest condolences,_

_Klaus_

The other piece of paper was thick, with navy edging around the cream square. An official stamp was placed on the corner. Caroline’s eyes ran over the words and serial number over and over until she could process it.

One of the brightest stars in the sky now bore the name _Elizabeth Forbes._


End file.
